Position detectors, such as encoders and resolvers, may be utilized to determine the angular position of an electric motor. Sine and cosine incremental angle encoders and/or resolvers encode the angular position of the motor into two quadrature modulated sine and cosine signals. The number of sinusoidal periods per revolution depends on the encoder line count and is typically in the range of 50 to 5000 for an encoder and one period per revolution for a resolver. Sine and cosine incremental encoders and/or resolvers allow high-resolution angle determination due to interpolation. More particularly, the high-resolution angle is typically calculated using the arctangent of the ratio between the sine signal and the cosine signal.